Terra Shogun Ceanataur
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |titles = Fiery Sickle Crab |names = --- |species = Carapaceon |habitats = Volcanic Belt, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Ancient Outback, Hanged Mortal's Forest |size = Large |relations = Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Rustrazor Ceanataur, Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Stonefist Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are Carapaceon and Subspecies of Shogun Ceanataur originally introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, reappearing in Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology 's bodies are, unlike the more common species, covered in a reddish brown carapace. Their heads are long and knife-shaped, featuring a pair of antennae. Much like Shogun Ceanataur, features a pair of extendable claws, acting as sickles and extending fully when enraged, which adds a significant amount of range to its attacks. Unlike the regular species, exclusively inhabit a special type of Gravios skulls - those charred by volcanic lava or fire. Scientists initially thought they would seek Black Gravios skulls, remaining parts of the carapace coloring the skull, however, after further research, they concluded that the skulls were damaged - and thus also hardened greatly - post-mortem. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are dangerous foes, usually being found in the upper parts of the Food Chain. Interestingly, while usually preferring to feast on carrion, are known to also actively hunt, sometimes even attacking caravans or wandering traders. Behavior Towards Other Monsters prefer to keep to themselves, usually living after the rule "mind your business and I'll mind mine". However, should they be attacked, they are not at all hesitant to attack with their whole arsenal. Turf Wars *' vs. Khezu (cave):' The Khezu will roar at the , before jumping and clinging onto the ceiling. However, before it can attack, the jumps onto the ceiling itself and, with a quick slicing move of its claws (200 damage), violently throws the Khezu on the ground. (600 - 900 damage). **'Open Area:' The Khezu extends its neck, staggering the . It then prepares a jump, while the suddenly digs. The Khezu jumps just as the carapaceon resurfaces right under it, brutally damaging it with its large horn. (700 - 1000 damage.) *' vs. Uragaan:' The two monsters growl and hiss at each other. The approaches the Uragaan, unfolding its claws as an attempt to scare the Uragaan away. However, the Uragaan quickly slams its chin three times onto the carapaceon, dealing around 600 damage. Recovering instantly, the Shogun turns around surprisingly fast and fires a large beam of earth (around 900 damage). *' vs. Shogun Ceanataur:' The two carapaceons circle each other, before the Shogun Ceanataur digs. The does the same, and suddenly the two monsters resurface together, locked in a chaotic battle. Slicing and jabbing at each other, the two move around the area. Suddenly, one hears a cracking sound and both monsters flinch - they broke their claws. This dealt around 900 damage to both of them. *' vs. Gravios:' The Gravios hisses and immediately fires a beam, startling and wounding the (900 to 1000 damage). The carapaceon digs and resurfaces under the wyvern, slicing its belly open (200 damage) and ramming the skull into the wyvern's side with a quick turn (900 - 1000 damage). *' vs. Rathalos:' The unfolds its claws, the Rathalos responding with a roar. The two monsters circle each other, before the Rathalos charges, slamming itself into the carapaceon. This already deals around 200 damage, the Rathalos adding to it by performing its "backward flying fireball", dealing around 800 or 900 damage. It wants to perform its aerial claw slam, but the is fast enough to keep up, performing its circular swipe, wounding the Rathalos (800 - 1000 damage) and making it fall to the ground. Tracks While wandering, a leaves behind "footsteps" - Deep Scrape - shards of its armor, known as Orange Shell and, more rarely, the so called Charred Clod, which grants a higher amount of research points. The clods are usually expelled as a byproduct of their elemental organs, similar to a cat's hairballs. Special Locale Interactions No reports. Special Behavior Should a 's shell be broken, the monster will swiftly coat its exposed back in a layer of very thick mud and earth, serving as a temporary protection. After a short time, the monster will then dig and resurface with a new Gravios skull from its lair. Abilities While of course possessing most traits of Shogun Ceanataur, are unique in their ways of attacking. Unlike most other known Carapaceons, developed elemental organs harboring Fire and Earth, two elements infamous for their deadliness. Additionally, unlike Shogun Ceanataur, this monster can walk at impressive speeds, focusing on both hard hitting, slow attacks, as well as swift, deadly moves. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Shogun Ceanataur's larger, burning hot cousin, are infamous for their unique elemental attacks and large, razor-sharp claws. Harnessing the powers of fire and earth and boasting a darker shell and larger frame, they are a force to be rereckoned with. Additionally, these predators not only travel through soil and along ceilings, they can also walk at extreme speeds, often outclassing even the fastest hunter - or monster.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** A small flame lights the mouth, eyes and exposed flesh start go glow slightly, claws extend audibly. * Fiery **Exclusive to S-Rank; the monster emits a large flame that engulfs both of its claws, essentially transforming them into glowing knives. The claws are deadlier, however, also more vulnerable. * Fatigued ** Drools a brownish fluid, trips after descending from the ceiling. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Hyper Status can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, displaying no attack changes. However, much like for many other monsters, elemental attacks are infused with the Frenzy Virus as well as its cries and sounds being distorted. Mounts display the usual Carapaceon Mount animation. Attacks *'Note:' shares attacks with Shogun Ceanataur (albeit with different elements) and Rustrazor Ceanataur. Listed attacks are unique to this monster. High Rank *'Screech!:' It forcefully grinds its claws over the skull on its back, creating a loud, screeching sound. This works just like a weaker monster roar. *'Charge:' Extends its claws to both sides before running at breakneck speed through the whole area. It stops the attack by braking abruptly. *'Circular Swipe:' Performs the usual circular swipe, however, much faster and twice. One time to one side, the second time to the other. *'Slash!:' Leans back, makes a big leap forward and slashes both claws through the air. *'Swiping Charge:' Extends its claws, emitting a gurgling noise. Then it starts to run, swiping its claws left and right. It can turn around up to three times while performing this attack. *'Fireball:' Audibly charges up a flame, before emitting a moderately large fireball. *'Multiplied Fireball:' Audibly charges up, before emitting three fireballs in quick succession. This attack can be performed twice in a row. *'Beam!:' Much like Daimyo Hermitaur's water beam, albeit with a huge flame in place of the foamy bubbles. *'Flamethrower:' Starts out similar to the Beam! attack, however, the charges up longer. Then, it fires an incredibly large flame, sweeping from one side to the other. The attack ends with it expelling a cloud of heated gas from the skull on its back. *'Ceiling Beam:' When attached to a ceiling, the will unleash a beam of mud and earth onto the hunters. It can perform it in a circular or random motion. *'Terror from above:' If there are collapsible structures on the ceiling, the will quickly approach and break them, attempting to crush the hunter. *'Slice, slice, slice:' It slams its claws into the ground, continuously speeding up. After the last slam, it violently rips both claws out of the ground, launching up rocks and dirt. *'Fiery Clouds:' Much like Basarios, will start walking while hitting the ground with its claws and emitting a gas cloud each time the claw hits the ground. *'360 Claw Spin:' It raises both claws, then spins around incredibly fast with its claws extended. *'Earth and Mud:' Stands still, mud bubbling out of the Gravios skull. Then it swiftly turns its back to the targeted hunter and unleashes a beam of mud. *'Advanced Mud:' Charges up a beam, however, instead of unleashing it as one, it fires several smaller globs of earth, akin to a machine gun. *'Pirouette!:' The winds up, then suddenly grinds its arms together, extends them and jumps very high up, pinwheeling at an impressive speed. Then it crash lands, sending out dirt and debris everywhere. *'Agunakotol?!:' It jumps up, using the momentum to dig into the ground. Then, it jumps out of the ground several times, before violently launching itself out of the soil and clinging to the ceiling. It then will continue attacking from there. Enraged Note: All of its claw attacks now automatically cause bleeding. *'Scythe Ram:' Much like Rustrazor Ceanataur, rams its claws into the floor several times. However, unlike the Deviant, the finishes by violently ramming both claws into the floor in front of it. *'360 Spin Beam:' It jabs its its left or right claw into the ground, then swings its body around, shooting a beam of muddy earth while moving in a circle. *'Gravios Incarnate:' Exposed parts under the carapace suddenly glow more intense, when the monster suddenly releases a huge, fiery gas cloud from the Black Gravios skull. The gas cloud stays in the air for a longer period of time. Then it turns around, emits a huge flame and ignites the cloud in one huge explosion. *'Pivot:' When underground, the lifts its back and the skull out of the ground. Then, it will emit a huge beam of earth, which scatters and rains across the whole area. *'Extraterrestrial Jump:' The floor under the hunter will rumble, akin to certain attacks performed by Diablos, before the violently resurfaces, launching itself into the air, claws extended and spinning like a roundabout. It then lands, slithering a few feet away before ramming one claw into the ground to halt the momentum. G-Rank *'Horn Slash:' Crouches for a second, before leaping forward and slashing through the air with its face. *'Advanced Charge:' Grinds its claws together, leans backwards and suddenly rushes forward. The will use the momentum from the attack to jump up and subsequently dig into the ground. *'Sonic Boom:' Unfolds its claws and grinds them across the Gravios skull several time, causing a very loud screeching noise. *'Gas Attack:' When on the ceiling, the will suddenly start expelling a huge amount of flaming gas. This gas will cover part of the area like a carpet. The can perform two different attacks as a follow-up to this one: **'Simple Push:' The will purposefully crash land, the schockwave sending the gas everywhere. **'Push and Beam:' The monster lands, suddenly winds up and unleashes a beam, turning around swiftly while doing so. With this, it ignites the moving gas clouds and makes them explode. *'Menacing Breakthrough:' The monster will dig, before suddenly causing massive quakes under the hunter. Then, the abruptly burst through the floor at full force, however, only lifting its face out of the earth. The massive horn causes a lot of damage. Enraged *'Gravios Exterminate:' The swiftly turns its back to the targeted hunter, expells a massive amount of fiery gas, before its exposed flesh starts to glow much stronger. Then, the grinds its claws together to create sparks, igniting the large gas cloud and being launched back a few feet. Using this to its advantage, it halts itself by ramming one claw into the ground, before then releasing a massive beam of fire. S-Rank WIP Enraged WIP Breaks *Left pincer chipped **Left pincer broken *Right pincer broken *Shell chipped **Shell cracked ***Shell removed *Left front leg wounded *Right front leg wounded *Right rear leg wounded Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Equipment Weapons |-|Blademaster - Initial= |-|Blademaster - Final= |-|Gunner - Initial= WIP |-|Gunner - Final= WIP Armor |-|Armor α= |-|Armor β= Quests |-|High Rank= 8-Star Quests 9-Star Quests |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Suborder: Anomura *Infraorder: RESEARCHING *Superfamily: Sickle Crab (Drepanoidea) *Family: Gizami (Falcazamidae) *Species: Terra Shogun Ceanataur (Falcazamida terrenus) Terra Shogun Ceanataur are a subspecies of the Shogun Ceanataur, boasting a different coloration, as well as different elements. They are said to be relentless when angered, while extremely docile when left alone. Habitat Range Terra Shogun Ceanataur inhabit a variety of environments, sharing areas with regular Shogun Ceanataur. They can be found in the Volcanic Belt, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow and the Volcanic Hollow. Interestingly, some individuals have also been spotted in the Ancient Outback and the Hanged Mortal's Forest. Ecological Niche Terra Shogun Ceanataur are high in the food chain, feasting mainly on carrion, as well as several species of Neopteron. However, unlike Shogun Ceanataur who are not known for active hunting, are feared predators, sometimes even said to attack large wyverns. They are known to have battles with several large monsters, including Khezu, Uragaan and even Shogun Ceanataur and Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Unlike Shogun Ceanataur, have a harder and also noticeably sharper shell, colored a reddish orange. 's claws are larger than normal Shogun Ceanataur's, as well as being much more pronounced and sharp, causing profuse bleeding when used. Their "horns" also serve as weapons, being just as sharp as the sickle claws. Interestingly, are quite agile compared to normal Shogun Ceanataur. Cutscene None. Trivia * are a True Subspecies of Shogun Ceanataur. * can perform elemental attacks no matter if on a cavern ceiling or not. *Unlike Shogun Ceanataur, do stay enraged after both claws have been broken. **Interestingly, both pincers are relatively soft, as well as being enlarged compared to normal Shogun Ceanataur. * can inflict bleeding both with folded claws and extended claws, as well as with attacks using its "horn". Notes *This revamp of the original came to be as, to Rathalosaurus, the monster always felt a bit boring when compared to other subspecies introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster